Mortamor
Mortamor is the antagonist and final boss of Dragon Quest VI. He is the Archfiend who sends four of his greatest minions to conquer the Real World and the Dream World. Appearance When first confronted, Mortamor appears to be an old demon with gold orbs levitating before each of his hands. Mortamor himself states that this is merely an old man and will, upon first defeat, emerge from the two golden orbs as a hulking, winged demon with spiked shoulders. When this form is defeated Mortamor will literally cast aside his body, becoming the disembodied demonic face and pair of hands he is best known as. Biography Main Games Dragon Quest VI Lord Mortamor, also known as the Archfiend, sent the four Dread Fiends Murdaw, Jamirus, Gracos and Dhuran from the Dread Realm to help take over the Real World and Dream World. Working from atop a high mountain within the Sea of Nothingness, located in the Dread Realm, the Archfiend rules with an iron fist over its inhabitants. Mortamor acts mostly through his Dread Fiends, and ordered them to seal Alltrades Abbey, Medford's Manor, Sorceria and Cloudsgate Citadel in the process. Mortamor has three forms, an elderly demon form, the second being a mighty looking gargoyle, and the third form, his most powerful form, a gigantic head and two disembodied hands. In his third form, his head can be damaged greatly by moves such as Undead Undoer and Pearly Gates, meaning he is in the undead class of monsters. As truly wicked and powerful as Lord Mortmor might be, even his power pales in comparison to the secret boss, Nokturnus. Battles First Phase Even in his first form, Mortamor can prove quite challenging. However, as this is still only his first form, you will not want to use up all your MP on this form, especially as his next two forms are much more difficult. Oomph is incredibly useful for finishing him swiftly, but don't bother buffing up yet as he'll more than likely use Disruptive Wave. Second Phase Now is when you'll want to start buffing up your team. You will also want to know disruptive wave yourself, as he will use buff and oomph to make him even more dangerous. He is primarily a physical fighter, though he does know scorch so be very careful when fighting him. After defeating him, he will 'shed this useless body' and appear as his most iconic and deadly form. Final Phase You will now have three targets, all of which will be attacking you at the same time. The head is the most dangerous, knowing Ferocious roar and Pyre o' Fire also means that even if you're buffed you won't necessarily be safe. Lullab-Eye makes this fight incredibly dangerous as well, especially if he so chooses to put your healer to sleep. Because of this, it's generally wise to have more then one healer for this faze. He still knows Disruptive Wave, and in this form using it doesn't hinder him as much as the previous two forms, making it hard to use Buff and Oomph. After taking out the two claws, defeat the head as quickly as possible! This is very important as once the head is half-killed, it can use Magic Burst. RIght Claw The more powerful of the two claws, the right claw is quite the physical fighter. If either of the other two parts are killed before the right claw, it might be able to bring it back with Zing and can heal the other two parts with Multiheal. Left Claw This claw knows Kazing, which will resurrect the other parts without fail, making this your first target, if you're not capable of taking the right claw and left claw out at the same time that is. Dragon Quest IX Mortamor appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #158 (or received at special events). =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal.'' =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Funereal Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. *Take out his hands first! Monster Series Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Mortamor (DeathMore at the time) is present in all of his forms from Dragon Quest VI, though his hands are part of his final form now and not separate monsters. The player will have to obtain nearly all other members of the boss family to breed all of Mortamor's forms. Mortamor is also the boss behind a gate full of members of the Dragon family that is guarded by an old man and is considered by the residents of GreatTree to be the strongest of the evil lords. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Deathmore1 recipe: Mirudraas1 x Azurile, or Zoma x Mirudraas (either form), or Zoma x Azurile Deathmore2 recipe: Deathmore1 x Titanis, or Deathmore1 x Armorpion Deathmore 3 recipe: Deathmore2 x DarkMate, or Deathmore2 x Mudou, or Deathmore2 x Poseidon Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Mortamor appears as a rank X monster and the last member of the Demon family. Recipe: Nimzo x Estark Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 An X rank monster in the special family. Armed with magic regenerator plus great MP and wisdom, Mortamor is one of the better X rank mages. Recipe: Nimzo x Estark Theatrhythm Dragon Quest Like the other final bosses, Mortamor makes an appearance in Theatrhyhm Dragon Quest. His battle theme is Demon Combat from Dragon Quest VI. Trivia * It is unknown what Mortamor really is, but it's said he is a demon, however, his final defeat shows one of his gold orbs breaking apart, which may be what he really is, since he uses them in his attacks and forme changing. * Mortamor's conquest of another world or worlds after his own would later spawn other villains in the Dragon Quest series, such as Rhapthorne & Madesagora. * Mortamor's attempt to take on Nokturnus who threatens to take on his power is similar to Mordegon trying to stop the Dark One from regaining his body. ** However, Mortamor is no match for Nokturnus and loses, while Mordegon shatters Erdwin's Lantern without a boss fight leaving the dark god powerless until the Luminary (Dragon Quest XI) goes back in time and kills him. * Mortamor's first form design is based on Master Roshi from Dragon Ball, which Akira Toriyama also worked on. Gallery DQVI - Mortamor - First Forme.png|Mortamor's first form artwork for the original VI. DQVI - Mortamor - Third Forme.png|Mortamor's third form artwork for the original VI. DQVIDS - Mortamor - First Forme.png|Mortamor's first form artwork for the VI DS remake. DQVIDS - Mortamor - Second Forme.png|Mortamor's second form artwork for the VI DS remake. DQMBRV - Mortamor - Second Forme.png|Mortamor's second form artwork for MBRV. VIDS - Mortamor - First Forme sprite.png|First form, "Dragon Quest VI DS" VIDS - Mortamor - Second Forme sprite.png|Second form, "Dragon Quest VI DS" VIDS - Mortamor - Third Forme sprite.png|Final form, "Dragon Quest VI DS" TDQ - Mortamor.PNG|Mortamor in Theatrhythm. Other languages Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest VI characters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Final Boss Category:Legacy Boss